clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 19
This is the Chapter 19 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Nineteen: Evil Strikes Back! The Kernel's cellar shook. Rocks and icicles fell from the ceiling as a giant drilling machine burst through the wall. The shaking stopped. Kwiksilver jumped out of the machine. The Kernel had his mouth open and was in shock. "Mah...mah celluh! Y'all gone and blown a hole in it!" "Couldn't you just walk down from The Kernel's house?" asked Luce, annoyed. "More dramatic," answered Kwiksilver, "Anyway, why am I here?" "We are all here because I have figured that Darktan would eventually transform into his Maledict form," said Luce, "I know from the stuff I've read here that the keeper of the Light Amulet, which is me, is able to transform into the opposite of the Maledict, the Brilliance." "I'm in that thar prophecy?" The Kernel asked. Both nodded. "Well I be fried and covered in oysters." "Then why don't you do it, and end the war?" Kwiksilver chimed in. "Trouble is, I've never done it. I figured since we're all mentioned as the ones who can stop Darktan, why don't we do it together? Have any of you experienced anything funny?" "I say, I say, I've got a flipper salvilatin' good one!" cried The Kernel, "Two puffles walk into a bar-" "No, no no. Not the 'ha ha' kind of funny but the 'gee, that's unusual and interesting' funny," said Luce. Kwiksilver spoke. "Ever since I've been born, I've heard this weird beat in my head. Just a soft beat. I'll tap it out." He tapped his feet on the ground in a beat. "I say, that there beat sounds like the song, Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" said the Kernel. "Peanut Butter what?" asked Luce and Kwiksilver at the same time. "Ya'll never heard of it? It's the craze, I say the craze that's sweepin' Antarctica. An internet phenomon, that is." The Kernel snatched Kwiksilver's Icepod and speakers. He plugged them into a power socket. It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! The rest of the song was drowned out when a burst of light lit up the room like a camera flash. The light slowly toned down until a yellow penguin engulfed in light could be seen floating in the middle of the cellar. It finally spoke. "You summoned me?" "Saint Finwe!" gasped Luce, "You've got to help us! Darktan's going to transform any time soon and I have no idea how to become the Brilliance!" "Darktan? Oh, him," Saint Finwe said, "You need to find the last vial of High Penguin Swimming Pool Water." "Swimming pool water? The dew from The Two Trees?" "Got it in one. It's what I used to transform for the first time. After that, it becomes easy." "Where is the vial?" asked Luce. Finwe paused for a bit, then spoke again. "Half of the water is in Arda, guarded by High Penguins. The other half is in Mayor McFlapp's office in Ternville." "I say we go for Mayor McFlapp's vial," said Kwiksilver, "Arda is too far away. Besides, I have a tunnel that leads straight to the battlefield." "Yeah, but it will take ages to get there! Your drilling machine took 30 minutes to get here!" replied Luce, "We'd need jetpacks to go that fast!" There was a cough. Kwiksilver and Luce spun around. The Kernel had five jetpacks hung up on a wall. "I bought 'em ta deliver fish." Kwiksilver and Luce smiled sheepishly. There was another flash. They spun around again. Saint Finwe was gone. "Well, let's go!" cried The Kernel. Three jetpacks shot up from a hole in the ground and up into the sky, heading for Ternville. Luce led The Kernel and Kwiksilver to a the roof of a large skyscraper. They went through a trapdoor and came out in a large room with a gigantic organ in the center. "This is Mayor McFlapp's office," said Luce, "Now where's that vial...." "I say, it can't be that hard ta find," said The Kernel. "Kernel, Mayor McFlapp wouldn't just put a large arrow with flashing lights and the words, "HP SWIMMING POOL WATER HERE"," replied Kwiksilver, "It won't be obvious!" The Kernel pointed to a large arrow with flashing lights and the words "HP SWIMMING POOL WATER HERE" on it. It was pointed at a corridor. At the end of the corridor there was a stand with a half-empty vial of strange looking water on it. "I stand corrected. Now let's go!" Kwiksilver made a run for the vial. "STOP!" yelled Luce, grabbing Kwiksilver's beanie and pulling him back. Luce pulled a bag of sand out of her pocket and threw some in the corridor. It revealed loads of gleaming red laser beams criss-crossing across the hallway. "Just as I thought. I'm going to slip under those beams," said Luce, "It's going to be dangerous, so don't try to come in after me." Luce leaned under the first beam and twisted her body to fit through a very small gap between two lasers. Then she was a blur. Jumping, running, and leaning over, through, and under the lasers. Finally, she reached the platform. Very carefully, Luce pulled the vial out and corked it. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The pedestal moved down into the platform. Solid metal doors started coming down from the roof of the corridor. Luce made a dive and shot under the doors with the vial in hand. The doors clanged shut behind her. "Kwiksilver, catch!" called Luce, and threw the vial. The following seemed like slow motion. Luce crashed into The Kernel, and they fell into a heap. Kwiksilver went long, trying to catch the vial that was spinning through the air. He tried to jump for it, but he tripped over the giant organ's pedal and fell on top of Luce and The Kernel. The vial spun across the room and shattered on Kwiksilver's head. Luce, Kwiksilver and The Kernel were drenched. "So that's it then," said Kwiksilver sadly, "We failed." Suddenly, his entire body lit up with light. So did The Kernel and Luce. They started slowly drawing together. "We're merging!" cried Luce. "Brace yourselves!" The Kernel and Kwiksilver came closer into Luce and they were absorbed into her body. A transformation started to take place. Light shone out of Luce's eyes. There was a burst of light like a camera flash, and a beautiful, shining dragon of light was floating in her place. It spoke. It's voice was powerful, one of authority yet kindness. It sounded like three voices together. "We are one. We are The Brilliance." It spoke again, as if talking to itself. "Yes, but this doesn't feel normal. We must be something new. Three minds, three personalities, three sets of skills." "We have the power and knowledge of Luce." "We have the courage and skills of Kwiksilver." "We have the sharp eye and wit of The Kernel." "We sense something...The Maledict! It is present at the battle. We must go." With that, The Brilliance raised it's shining wings and took off into the sky, blowing a hole in the roof of Mayor McFlapp's office. ---- The Maledict swiped it's tail effortlessly against the South Pole City battlements. Bricks and mortar shook, and finally crumbled. The battlements collapsed like dominoes. It screeched an earsplitting screech. "RETREAT! EVERYBODY TO THE CAPITOL BUILDING!" cried Shroomsky. The Maledict crushed a large, split-level igloo while it's owners cowered in fear. Explorer made the Giant Pen go faster. "Giddyup!" He grabbed the owners just as the Maledict's foot fell right where they were standing. The army of good were running for their lives to the South Pole Council building. Triskelle tried to stop the rampaging dragon with the water amulet, but it was useless. The army and the citizens streamed into the Capitol's doors. Billy Mays and Sprocket were holding the doors open, screaming, "GO! GO! GO!". Finally Auld Lang Syne and the Annoying Old Party Penguin hobbled in and Winston shut the doors and held them shut. "We should be safe in here," panted Fred, "The walls are made of seven-inch think titanium steel and the roof as well. Nothing could get in here." There was silence. "I can't hear anything," whispered Turtleheimer, "The Maledict must've given up." CRACKKK!!!! "SCREEEECH!" The Maledict tore the roof off as easy as tissue paper. The Army of Good screamed as it closed in. Using his large scaley tail he lifted Triskelle into the air. "Triskelle!" Yelled Explorer, and Shroomsky. The Maledict held the High Penguin Ruler up to his head as it smirked. It's eyes grew a dark red, and it started clawing the ground with his feet. "In order to fully rule Antarctica, I must successfully rid myself of anyone who would dare try and overthrow me while I'm ruler! Starting with you!" The end was coming. They would all be-- "AND CUE DEUS EX MACHINA!" yelled Mayor McFlapp. Everyone, even the Maledict, stared at the Mayor as if he were crazy. Mayor McFlapp ignored the crowds and shouted to Director Benny, who was perched on a nearby windowsill. "APPROVE IT NOW, BENNY!" "Approved!" yelled the Director, who pressed a button on his Doors Vista laptop. "Mayor McFlapp, this is no time to shout the names of plot devices," cried Fred, "we're being atta--" WHAM! The Maledict went soaring out of sight and a silver, shining dragon came into sight. Triskelle, using the Amulet of Water, created a small wave so he could land safley. The Brilliance was here! ---- The Brilliance tried to get everyone away from the battlefield, but the Maledict slapped it with it's tail, sending it straight into a mountain with a reverberating crash. "Don't tell me this is Antarctica's only defense. I didn't even dream it would be this easy." The Brilliance got up, but it was hard. It was a big dragon, but the Maledict was bigger and more menacing. "Why are you doing this, father?" asked Luce, her voice the louder of the three. "Why did you turn to the dark side?" "Wait," said Kwiksilver's voice, "Darktan's your father?" The Maledict laughed, but then lashed it's tail against the Brilliance's face leaving a cut. It then pinned the creature down with it's claws. "You call me on the dark side? Look at them. These are the same race who treated us like dirt! And yet you side with them?" "Why should a race be blamed for the mistakes of it's ancestors? I'd have thought you would've known that!" cried Luce. The Maledict growled and slapped the Brilliance with it's tail. "You should know that too, Luce. Anything I am, you are as well. You can never change that!" "Now I say, I say, you should be more polite there to your daughter young man.... Before The Kernel could say anything more, The Maledict lifted it's foot off the Brilliance, and slapped it with it's tail again, sending it straight into a building. Bricks and mortar fell like rain. "For your information Kernel, I'm older than you by over 100 years." Kwiksilver now became the louder Brilliance's voice and growled at Darktan. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my family Darktan." "Oh, is that a threat young one? I'm so terrified," the Maledict said sarcastically, "I suppose I'll just have the fun of killing you three off all at once." Just then a large jet of water hit the Maledict's head, sending him crashing to the ground. He looked back to see Triskelle using his amulet. "I'm the one you want Darktan. Let them go." "You're even more of a fool than I once thought, old friend. I suppose I'll simply......... RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!" Everyone looked in shock as the Maledict growl. They then saw the Brilliance clawing it's back, and almost tearing it's wings. The Maledict tried to get it off, but it didn't work. Then it got an idea. "Take that you worthless bag of scales!" yelled the Brilliance, all three voices combined. The Maledict continued to roar, but then it sent it's tail straight at the Brilliance knocking it off, only to have the Brilliance claw it's face. "Too easy," it laughed. It then rammed it's head right into the Maledict, sending it right into a building. The Brilliance laughed even more, but the Maledict wasn't giving up that easily. Quickly, it got back up and charged at the Brilliance. "Prepare to die Luce, and your two little friends too. With the help of Mr Cow2's ability to transform you are dead. DO NOT EXPAND. WE ARE TRYING TO FINISH CHAPTER SIXTEEN. Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays